Pups Save Miracleville (Bloopers)
I know I'm already half-way through the story, but I thought I'd do some bloopers for the story. Just get ready to laugh at these cutscenes and a few funny allusions too. ---- Director: Action! (Onchao smells a Rosebell) Onchao: *chuffs then sneezes* Director: Bless you. Can someone remove some of the pollen? ---- Director: Marshall watering the cans, Take 41! (Marshall sprays his water cannon into the watering cans) (But he accidentally splashes Rainbow Dash) Marshall: Sorry... ---- Twilight: Let's go! (Both the Alicorns gallop, but Onchao accidentally bumps into the camera and it falls on the ground) (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all gather around the camera) Applejack: You okay, Carly? Carly: I'm okay.... Onchao's a bit of a wild child. ---- Director: Take 9! And-- Esmerelda: Wait! I think I have a pimple! ---- (Rarity accidentally steps on Esmerelda's dress) Rarity: Oh! (She hides her face from the sight) (Esmerelda quickly hides her dress view from the camera) Megaphone Woman: Cut! Wardrobe! ---- (Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy get their Cutie Marks back) (But Pinkie gets yellow wings too) Pinkie: *excited* Ooh! Fluttershy: Huh? (She turns around several times and sees that she doesn't have her wings) (Pinkie uses the wings to fly up) Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! I'm flying-- (Fluttershy flinches as bonk sound is heard) DAAAH!! (Pinkie falls down to the ground) I'm okay! ---- (Onchao and Twilight get their wings back, but their horns get mixed up) Onchao: *Whinnies* Twilight: Yeah, I think someone got mixed up. (The golden horn glows and it makes flowers in a vase grow a little) I see why you really like your ability. ---- (This time, the horns and wings go fine, but the Cutie Marks.... they all get mixed up) (The music to "What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me" plays) ---- Oakley: Marker! Director: And Action! Lilac: *sigh* Yuh start to get tech-savy and then everyone wants to know how yuh do it... (Silence) Megaphone Lady: Cut! Where's Penelope? (Music to "Dance Like You Know You Can" plays) (Penelope appears on the set) Penelope: *sings* You Can, Yeah, You Know Can (She continues and dances to the beat) Megaphone Woman: Someone make sure that the song doesn't play during the scenes.... ---- Gill, Bill, and Louise: Max! (The 3 dragons fly over to Max and hug him) (But they knock off his glasses) Max: My glasses! Director: Cut! ---- Director: Take 5! Action! Rainbow Dash: *quieter* Are you sure this plan will work? Applejack: *quieter* I don't know. Rainbow Dash: *normal voice* Me too. Applejack: *normal voice* I mean I don't know what my line is! Director: Cut! Someone look up Applejack's script please. ---- Marshall: Ground! At last! (It looks like he kissed the ground, but instead...) Rosie: Um, Marshall why did you.... kiss a toad? (Marshall looks down) Toad: *croaks* (Marshall pulls back) Marshall: Eww! Ptew! Ptew! I kissed a toad! Does that mean he'll turn into a prince? (Everyone else laughs) ---- Rubble: What's this writing here? Rosie: It's..... is that graffiti!? (The cave walls are covered in several bright paints and cake frosting) (The pictures are smily suns, hearts, balloons, confetti, cakes, noise makers, and everything party related) Pinkamena Diane Pie! Wherever you are, you're in big trouble! Director: Cut! Let's clean it off, and can you repaint the walls, April? April: *nods* Mmm-hmmm. Twilight: How did you know Pinkie's real name? Rosie: I dunno. ---- Directore: Take 4. And action! Applejack: Who's Esmerelda? Penelope: An evil Espeon who steals magic from others and wants to rule the universe. Director: Cut! Penelope, that's the bad Esmerelda. You're supposed to say the good Esmerelda. Penelope: Sorry. *giggles* ---- Director: Take 15. And action! Applejack: Who's Esmerelda? Penelope: A mouse in The Rescuers: Down Under. She appears as part of the RAS: Rescue Aid Society. Director: Cut! Wrong Esmerelda, Penelope, but nice fact on that movie. Penelope: Sorry, but thanks. *giggles* ---- Director: Take 36.... and... action.... Applejack: Who's Esmerelda? Skye: A Gypsy that was in Paris and met the Captain of the Royal Guards and-- Penelope: Skye, that's my line! Skye: Oh, sorry. *giggles* ---- Oakley: Marker! Director: Action! Chase: This means we can't use the LAWs of Unity against her now! Rubble: The "LAWs" of Unity? Chase: *nervously* Oops... Let me have another take.... ---- Chase: This means we can't use the JAWs of Unity against her now! Lilac: Are yuh saying we can't bite 'er? 'Cause Ah wanna big piece of 'er! Chase: *nervously* Wait... I didn't mean that... Just let me try one more time. ---- Chase: This means we can't use the CLAWs of Unity against her now! Skye: *gasp* You did not just say CLAW, did you? Chase: *nervously* Oops... ---- Director: Take 10! (Bill flies with Esmerelda on his back) (He does a spin and Esmerelda falls off his back) Bill: Oops.... ---- Director: Take 6! Action! Rocky: *whispers* Say please first. Lilac: Please? Director: Cut! It's "Please, first", not "Please" Lilac: Yuh mean Ah haveta' sound like a buffoon!? ---- (While in the ruins) Rubble: Sp-spi-SPIDER! (He starts to freak out) Director: Cut! Megaphone Woman: Get the spider-remover guy! ---- (When everyone looks out over the cliff) (Marshall loses his balanced) Marshall: WWWHHOOOAA!!! Tails' Voice: I got him! Director: Cut! Someone fly down and get the pup back up here. Lilac: Ah told him Ah wouldn't stand on the edge if Ah were him! ---- Esmerelda: WHERE ARE MY UNICOOOOORNNS!!!??? Director: Cut! It's Alicorns, not Unicorns. Esmerelda: Oh, my most humblest apologies. But can we break? I need to rest my voice. Oakley: Tail-slate! Esmerelda: Hey! I have a contract! ---- Director: Action! (Esmerelda looks like she zaps Rarity) (When the magic dust dissolves, Rarity has bumped into Mike who dropped a Rarity statue) Rarity: Mike! Mike: Sorry. It's so hard moving a statue in place of the character. Director: Cut! ---- Oakley: Marker! Director: And action! (Esmerelda zaps Pinkie and she turns to stone) Pinkie: Whoa! Oof! (The stone Pinkie is revealed to be an every day Pinkie Pie Statue because Pinkie was hiding behind it and fell down) Pinkie: I was going to move! Really! Director: Cut! ---- (The screen is on Maragold, who is licking banana ice cream on a cone) (She looks at the camera) Maragold: Oh, you waiting for me? Sorry. Can I finish my ice cream first. It's banana. ---- (A card lands on Marshall's head) Skye: Hey, what's that? (She grabs the card and reads it) Huh? The "Awardee Awards"? Lilac: That's from an episode of a TV series. How did that get here? Skye: It's a prank card. Someone swapped it with the real card. Zuma: Who did it? (Skye looks at the back of the card and sees a familiar bee symbol. Skye: Guess. (She shows the pups the symbol) Pups: Charmy Bee. Director: Cut! Cut! Cut! CUUUT! Stop the camera! Stop the camera! STOP THE CAMERA! Penelope: Bob, I recommend you see Daisy the therapist. She works cheap. (The screen turns black like turning off a TV) ---- {That's all of the recorded bloopers} Category:Bloopers